The Holy Grail Wars of OT
A message board game inspired by the visual novel Fate/stay Night, it was originally created by ManoktheChicken out of boredom. The game officially started on September 23, 2009, and as of September 3, 2010, there have been a total of twelve finished Heaven's Feels. These Grail Wars are still continuing to develop, with more features being added in each War to improve gameplay and balance. There is also an unwritten dark tale about the origin of these wars... Located here: http://s1.zetaboards.com/OT_Holy_Grail_War/index/ Introduction Though the game's rules are altered and improved with every new Heaven's Feel, several rules remain within the system. A Grail War involves at least fourteen players that are regular posters in GameFAQs' "Anime and Manga - Other Titles" board (henceforth referred to as "OT"). When the game begins, those fourteen participants will be divided into seven teams and will engage in a free-for-all battle against each other in cities modeled after OT. Players are divided into two roles: namely, Masters and Servants. Each team is provided with a secret subboard in a remote message board for communication. The admin account to the message board has been passed from ManoktheChicken to MusashiExtra. Right in the middle of War III, that remote message board was moved from ProBoards to ZetaBoards, with MusashiExtra and NversionImpulse as admins. A Master is a magi whose main role is to support and plan for their Servants. They are issued "Command Spells", which allows them to command their servants with absolute authority. As of the Second Grail War, all Masters have been provided with abilities based on their central theme. Masters in the Second War essentially were divided into their own "classes". A Servant is a character that is related to media pertaining to Japan and is bounded to their Master through the existence of the Command Spells. A Servant is a powerful being as they are nearly impossible for mortal men to defeat; thus, other Servants are usually required to eliminate them. Servants are divided into seven base classes: Saber - Characters that are known for their strong abilities in melee combat. This class usually wields close-range melee weapons like swords or axes. They are known to be the most magically resistant class. They are considered to be one of the most versatile classes because of their wide array of abilities. Archer - Characters that specialize in ranged combat. The 1st and 2nd Archers were capable of sniping from across the city. Since Archers excel in ranged combat, their known weakness is close ranged fights with tougher servants. They possess a form of magical resistance, though it's not as powerful as that of the Saber class. Lancer - Characters that wield long-ranged melee weapons such as spears. They are an agile class, though they possess less physical strength and endurance than those of the Saber Class. Their magic resistance is second only to that of a Saber. Rider - Characters that have a history of riding either a form of beast or a machine in their original lifetimes. They are just about as fast as Lancers and possess some strength comparable to a Saber's. They are also known for possessing multiple Noble Phantasms. The 1st and 2nd Riders survived until the very end of the Wars, probably because of balance issues. Berserker '''- Characters that have gone berserk at least once in their lifetimes. They are generally hard to control in combat and are capable of dealing and taking the most amount of damage in melee fights. Multiple servants and/or an indirect approach are usually required to kill a Servant of this class. '''Assassin - Technically the weakest class in terms of all attributes, they make up for their faults by being nearly completely invisible throughout the whole game. Assassins must be stealthy and patient, often engaging in mindgames more than direct combat. Caster - Characters that are usually magically aligned or at least possess a form of magical energy. They are a fragile class, but they are capable of powerful offensive spells when left alone. A Caster's main specialty is affecting a wide area with magic. There are two main attributes in the game: Health and Mana. Health is essential for a player's survival, while Mana is mainly used for spells and abilities. A Servant generally cannot remain in the world once their Mana reaches 0. Character List Extra Servants Fake Saber (1st War): Hiraga Saito (Zero No Tsukaima) Avenger (4th War): Mewtwo (Pokémon) Avenger (7th War): The Stakes of Purgatory (Umineko No Naku Koro Ni) Brawler (10th War): Souichiro Nagi (Tenjho Tenge) Avenger ''(10th War): 'Wolborg (Beyblade)' ''Avenger (11th War): Mikoto Misaka (Toaru Majutsu no Index) Artillery (11th War): Utsuho Reiuji (Touhou 11: Subterranean Animism) Summoner (11th War): The Night of Walachia (Melty Blood) Extra Masters Archer's Original Master (7th War): Lelouch vi Britannia (Code Geass / Nightmare Of Nunally) Avenger's Master (7th War): Ange Ushiromiya (Umineko No Naku Koro Ni) Avenger's Master (10th War): Tala/Yuriy Ivanov (Beyblade) The First War GM: ManoktheChicken A beta war that involved weak magi with no specific abilities as Masters. The battle was set in OT-kun City, which consisted of 21 locations. Current Status: Finished Winner: Saber, Lancer, Rider, and their respective masters (except Saber's original master, who had gone MIA meta-wise and killed game-wise) (Avvil, Flaming Fire, Boct, Regaro, Nucleosynthesis, and LegendaryLords3) Sheets The Second War GM: ManoktheChicken IGM: NversionImpulse as Haruhi The Second War involved magi who were more capable in combat, and therefore possessed much more powerful magic. Furthermore, the second war introduced the IGM system, which is a 15th player who plays the role of the war's mediator who can be visited for information in-game. Current Status: Finished Winner: Rider's Master (Rhys) and Rider (Huntail and Avvil) Sheets The Third War GM: MusashiExtra IGM: NversionImpulse as Ryougi Shiki The Third War still retained the magi skills as the second war, but offers a more complicated battle system in which priorities are more strictly enforced and lot of areas with unique effects are in place. The Third Grail War still also retains the IGM system, which is, again, a 15th player who play as the War's Mediator who can be visited for information exchange at any point of the game. Additionally, guest characters such as the Tohnos, the cast from Fate/Stay Night, masters and servants from the previous wars, etc. make random appearances here. A severe plot-twist at the end involving the Moderator, Ryougi Shiki seeking the Holy Grail and turning on the remaining masters and servants was dumped at the last minute. This also contains the introduction of the conditional actions in which actions can be modified depending on what events transpire. Current Status: Finished Winner: None Results: Archer's Master used her last CS to allow her servants to kill the remaining enemy servants. The servants who remained later died because of mana loss from lack of contracts. NversionImpulse: It is noteworthy to include that this war had a lot of problems due to rules having a ton of loopholes. Special thanks for Avvil for pointing-out a notable number of them. Sheets The Fourth War GM: Sceptile IGM: Regaro Staff: Avvil, StarfishHeat, and Dusky, who all helped with playtesting/balancing issues Despite being named the 4th War, the 4th War started before the 3rd. It is set somewhere not in America? Current Status: Finished Winner: No winner Results: Caster used a suicidal Noble Phantasm to blow up everyone else before dying himself. Sheets Crowning moment of the 4th war. The Fifth War GM: Avvil IGM: Beatrice The Fifth Holy Grail War of OT will branch off significantly from past Wars, in the sense that a much greater emphasis will be placed upon its structure as a game, including solid balance and an immersive story and world, complete with developed characters. The goal was to create a scenario where in-character knowledge becomes more crucial, and as such, though general updates will still be included, individual updates within team topics will be far more detailed than those used previously. In addition, a modified system of ranks and subranks will be introduced that deviates somewhat from the standard conventions of the F/SN world, for the purpose of allowing greater control over balance and character damage in both the design and implementation stages of the War. Perhaps the most significant change, though, will be a vastly expanded set of rules that is capable of handling a much wider variety of situations, including delayed attacks, conditional actions, and abilities that can be used in response to certain circumstances. The GM prides himself on designing and hosting a Grail War that will not involve probability in any way, while still aiming to provide a captivating and balanced battle of wits for all participants. Current Status: Finished Winners: Moriko, Archer, and Rider (Varakanok, Revolver Zanbolt, Serpit, respectively) Sheets The Sixth War GM: Boct IGM: Sceptile The Sixth Holy Grail War of OT harkened back to earlier Wars, not featuring the rigorous style of the Fifth and more resembling an upgraded version of the Fourth. It was notable in being the first War to use anime/manga characters as Masters as well as Servants. It was also notable for numerous complaints of broken characters, despite most participants seemingly having fun in the War. Finally, the War garnered attention by bringing up the question of disloyal Servants and betrayal within the individual teams, which had not been a major issue in previous Wars. Current Status: Finished Winners: Berserker and Sesshomaru (Regaro and Starfish) Sheets The Seventh War GM: Psi as Madobe Nanami IGM: Flaming_Fire as Seto Kaiba With its motto of "Sure, why not?", the Seventh War delivered on its promises of nonsensical fun and epic rage. The formulas were addition-based rather than percent-based, and luck once more played a minor part. Many surprises occured, from Zero to Avenger to... Zero again! Like the Sixth War, Masters were much closer in strength to Servants (though still inferior), and they were anime characters as well, adding to the logic game's depth. No systems like CP or Valor existed to encourage combat, but the map and movement system were designed such that anyone looking for a fight will have little trouble finding one. Notable Locations: - Virtual Reality Arena. 7tan's domain, where Players may compete for extra Command Spells, which they may then stack ad infinitum! - Church. If you've ever wanted to camp, this is the place for you! Its door even persists through Reality Marbles! - Domino Tower. Initially the highest point in the city, falling from here takes more than an entire turn, allowing combat to occur in mid-air, even without a Flight skill! Current Status: Finished Winners: None Results: The last two teams, Teams Caster and Avenger, refused to fight one another, essentially acheiving a "draw" or allied victory. At this point, an offer to combat the IGM was made, which they accepted. They were assisted by lone Masters Sacchin (late) and Touma (unofficial), as well as Lelouch (late and unoffical). They succeeded in killing Kaiba, but as the final blow was dealt by Touma (who was for various reasons unable to claim the Grail), there was technically no winner. Survivors: Red, Caster, Ange, Avenger, Touma, Lelouch, and Sacchin (somehow). Derek and Gendo survived as well, but did not participate in the final battle. Sheets The Eighth War GM: Serpit IGM: WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK IT IS?! Answer: It's Simon. The goal of the Eighth War is to preserve the values that made this game good in the first place and expand on them to ensure balance, a lively match and interesting characters for everyone. The emphasis is put on an action-laden experience with minimal camping. For this purpose, a neatly structered map combined with some general rules as well as character-specific traits to ensure that movement and combat are beneficial instead of detrimental have been matched to each other to guarantee the players a fluid gaming session. Both the servant and master sheets are extensive, detailed and varied to make the game interesting for everyone, not just a selected few players. Some new rules regarding movement and combat are included, such as a new scouting mechanic, the possibility of an encounter inbetween locations and more. Area control is also going to play an important role, which again reduces undue defensive behavior. This is the first Holy Grail War to be set in a medieval environment as opposed to a modern one, and the IGM governing the area rewards players willing to risk something in combat with valuable information. In short, if you are looking for an enjoyable experience, fast-paced gameplay and interesting and elaborate characters, the Eight War is your battle royale of choice. Current Status: Finished Winners: Ignatius and Assassin (Randerith and Ryo) Sheets The Ninth War GM: Kaisensan (aka mario753) IGM: NversionImpulse as Akiha Tohno and Archetype-Earth, LegendaryLords3 as Ciel and Len Renowned as "The Power War", This War will feature incredibly powerful servants... but are still balanced among themselves. Battles are not to be expected to last for more than three phases due to this, especially if there are more than two servants fighting, however, the introduction of the Daytime/Nighttime system will practically force players to rely on strategy and time management rather than simply overpowering one's enemies with said uber servants. The whole map will be redesigned and expanded to allow the introduction of the "Transportation System", which eliminates the need to move through areas one at a time. There are, however, various limitations on using the Transportation system. Rules will delve more into the past problems concerning range and skill descriptions. Current Status: Finished Congratulations to Team Archer! (Soul Devour and Guild) And Berserker (Psi), even though that was kind of last-minute and he doesn't feel like he earned it. InversionImpulse: Wow. All masters managed to live until the end XD Confirmed Goodies: - Servants - Introduction of individual parameters and stats that do not affect enemy servants, but rather the skills the servant themselves perform. They are also immensely powerful, but still balanced among themselves - Masters - They can now defend themselves just in case they're caught alone! They're still far from a servant, though... - Two IGMs with Four moderators - With four of them, you no longer have to travel a distance just to reach one. However, they fight among each other in-game the night before daytime, so no services can be rendered during that time. They cover the North, South, East and West parts of the map. - Alignment-derived action limitations - Based on your alignment, you will gain access to actions not possible for other alignments... though of course, you get limited as well. - Expanded parameters - Parameter mechanics viewed and approved by a handful of Beast's Lair members. - Transportation System - The expansion of the map also means that moving from one place to another and hope you'll encounter somebody is too annoying. With the Transportation system, you can move to specified areas quickly - and may even encounter an enemy along the way! And the best thing is that you don't need money to use this. - Improved IGM services - The two IGMs offer loads of services, and more! - Day/Nighttime System - It can't always be nighttime, can it? Well, every several turns, daytime comes! During this time, combat on certain places will not be allowed, and a lot of systems and mechanics will be affected. - Plot Sex option - A new way to regain mana. More details explained at the boards. Let's just say *puts on sunglasses* it'll be stimulating. Sheets The Tenth War GM/IGMs: T3hDreadnaught, McNugget, Silver Elwood, Varakanok Known as the Tenth War, this war goes beyond the power of the Grail. It is better known as the Spiral War by those who are creating it. Current Status: Finished Winners: Caster's Master, Servant Caster, and Servant Archer Congratz Psi, Trie Noir, and Shinora Goodies: -Masters: Kinda beefy, but more interesting and fun than anything. -Spiral Power: Will be used as a type of currency for both generic and class specific changes. -Anti-Camping Spiral Radiation: The longer you camp, the better sense of where you are is shown to all. -4 Accessible IGM's. -Low error rate. There are 4 of us. (Note from Vara: LolhellnowhatwasIthinking) -Identity Hint System -A painful-looking, but well-functioning probability system. Sheets The Eleventh War: The Great Heaven's Feel GM: Sceptilesolarbeam IGM: Tactician J as ??? (as of Night 31) Otherwise known as the Great War. Current Status: Game over, man, game over! Ending: Stalemate. Sadao and Saber, Mortus and Lancer, and Vale and Avenger all survived to the end of the War, but none were winners by joint decision. Sheets The Twelfth War GM: Huntail Sub-GM: Ryo IGM: greengravy as Stephen Harper, the Avenger The Twelfth War is mainly focused on meaningful tactical decisions and will feature many unique and game-altering abilities. In a free for all situation, the actions depicted in Fate/Stay Night are extremely unrealistic, and most rational participants would aim to form alliances. With this philosophy, alliances will be encouraged and considered a fundamental aspect of the game. Camping will be heavily discouraged, but a points system will not be implemented to achieve this goal. Current Status: Finished Winners: None Results: On Night 34, Archer's Master invoked the power of the Grail to destroy the Unknown Sinkhole and every character within the blast radius. Since no one was in the Public Beach (the only "safe zone"), everyone died. Features: *Alliance boards will be returning in this War. *There will be no effects based on probability. *Masters will be very important, but not in direct combat. Rather, they will have powerful abilities that allow better positioning. *Ideally, this war will feature comprehensive and easy-to-understand rules and updates. *Secrecy and identities will be very important. *Servants will be in Spirit Form by default when with their Masters. *Other players can gain knowledge of abilities as they are used, so it is vital not to reveal critical abilities. *If the War is not resolved by Turn 25, the Holy Grail will present itself, and its possessor can draw its power. Sheets The Thirteenth War GM: Ryo IGM: Greengravy, Touphi This war will be set in Ikebukuro and feature Izaya Orihara and Erika Furudo. Current Status: In progress The Fourteenth War: The War of Souls GMs: Avvil and Serpit Set in the grimdark future of War V, apparently. Current Status: Characters assigned to players, boards established, sheets finished. Sheets and Servants will be handed out upon Night 0 and Night 1, after all current Wars finish. Features: -Avvil and Serpit as GMs. That's all that needs to be said in terms of advertisement, I think. The Fifteenth War: Qth War GMs: Varakanok and McNugget IGM: A small trio of characters. Set on Rokkenjima. Current Status: All servants are decided upon and their sheets have been made and balanced with one another. Masters are now being included. Rules are also being finalized, and are not yet complete. Features: -The previously used Character Masters are replaced with Original Masters to better develop a story. -Flight- and water-based movement and effects. -A classification system, to hopefully simplify and define exactly what your skills and abilities are. -A continued story- but not gameplay- from both War 7 and 10 to set the overall stage. -Personal interactions and relationships between the masters give way to an interelating plot. -GMing quality improvements. -Few, but not completely absent, map effects; none of which affect the calculations of battle. -A form of narration not yet used. The Sixteenth War GMs: Regaro and Touphi IGM Character: Jeremiah Gottwald Current Status: All sheets and rules written. Balancing and final preparations under way. Features: -14 of your favorite Anime/Manga/etc characters from previous Wars, all reclassed and retooled for maximum playability and fun -A flexible update schedule, never before seen on OT (Though previously used on Board 8). You'll never have less than 24 hours to make a move. -Obligatory Orange-kun appearances. He's your IGM! -A small, low-power map, consisting of an 13 areas -Easy to read, easy to play statsheets, complete with simplified formulas and easy-to-understand rules. -Exactly seven servants and seven masters. No bitching about extra or hidden characters. Heavenly Paradigm GM: NversionImpulse. Overseer as Arturia Pendragon IGM: ManoktheChicken as ??? Set in the midst of Feudal Europe. (The map will also be set in Ancient Europe.) Current Status: Schedule Pending Features: - Simple skills - Reinstatement of the Anti-Personnel/Anti-Army/Anti-Cohort skill classifications - Base system and introduction of the Chessboard Map - Armies. Lots of them. - New goals to achieve. - The Church System: basically, a modification of the IGM System. Now they don't just offer info; they can even influence the areas they have control over! Shambles Of The Grail: The 19th Holy Grail War of OT GM: SuperSaiyanBest Dual IGM: NversionImpulse / Fayrebrand This war is still being readied; no information is disclosable at this time. Current Status: Schedule Pending The Sealed Harbinger GMs: Randerith and Tactician J IGMs: The Tenth and The Twelfth Not many details will be released at this point in time. However, both GMs have not been slacking in their efforts toward bringing their players the most unique and most engaging war to ever come to OT. Their goal is to satisfy everyone by hosting a war with balance, tactics, new rules and systems (that work), and smoother organization. Registration won't happen anytime soon; at the earliest, it'll be near December. Current Status: Schedule Pending Known Features: *Exclusion of probability *Streamlined sheets. Any hint of vagueness will be clarified. *One of the smallest maps ever used, rivalling War 13 with thirteen locations *Introduction of equipment, info-gathering monocles, Mana transferral (no, it's not Plot Sex... unless the player requests for it), and ??? *A mandatory, but smoothed-out Logic Game. Only the sharp can find the answers they seek within this maelstrom! *Creative leeway for players in terms of handling actions *Dynamic updates for every character involved: the Masters, the Servants, the Moderators... probably the familiars, too! *The return of a focus character and story-granted skills *Various possible Endings for each and every Master... and two for the lack thereof? More coming soon! Upcoming War Claims War -ZERO- (Postponed Indefinitely) GM: ManoktheChicken IGM: NversionImpulse 17th War GM: Rachel_Alucard and Valkenhym War Sunshine, Lollipops and Roses (18th) Cobalt's war. 19th War GM: SuperSaiyanBest IGM: NversionImpulse, Fayrebrand The Sealed Harbinger (20th) GMs: Randerith and Tactician J Heavenly Paradigm Chess taken to the extreme! 25th War GM: StarfishHeat Coming December 2012 ??? War GM: Boct IGMs/Assistants: Sceptile, Varakanok, ??? Trivia * The first ever user to die in the Holy Grail Wars was neither a Master nor a Servant; it was a civilian named xvi_revya, a college student that Berserker Hollow Ichigo killed. Later on in the First War, that same person was reincarnated as another individual who ended up getting killed. xvi_revya retained a minor role in the First War as an investigator who pursued the relentless murders made by the Grail War participants. He is never mentioned again after those encounters. * The character Jeremiah "Orange" Gottwald, whose first appearance was in the very first Grail War as a Servant of the Rider class, has appeared in numerous later Wars, either as a Servant, a doppelganger, a filler character, an imaginary figure, etc. Category:CYOA